(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of Related Art
Actuators are used in drives such as hard disc drives. Such an actuator includes an arm provided rotatably around a rotation shaft, and a suspension board for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head at a desired track of a magnetic disc.
In JP 2010-108575 A and JP 2010-108576 A, a suspension board that includes a metal support substrate, a base insulating layer, and conductor traces is discussed. In the suspension board, the base insulating layer is formed on the metal support substrate. Further, the conductor traces having a predetermined pattern are formed on the base insulating layer.